1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method of expediting generation of a three-dimensional (3D) hologram, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for generating a hologram pattern using an operational apparatus by receiving an input of data of a spatial object or image data including color and depth.
2. Description of the Related Art
A stereoscopic image is provided to realize a three-dimensional (3D) image. However, since the stereoscopic image has a limit due to visual fatigue, a limited number of view points, and the like, a method of realizing a 3D image using a hologram is drawing attention.
A hologram is technology for representing a 3D space that has a limitless number of viewpoints and causes little visual fatigue by reproducing a 3D spatial object using a strength and phase of light. Generally, a hologram is generated using a computer generated hologram (CGH) in a method of generating a digital hologram. That is, in the digital hologram generating method, optical signals are approximated, and a hologram is generated using an interference pattern generated through a mathematical operation.
In the digital hologram generating method, a 3D spatial object is construed as a set of 3D points, and point holograms corresponding to all 3D points constituting the 3D spatial object are generated. In this instance, as the sophistication or complexity of the 3D spatial object increases so too does a number of 3D points included in the 3D spatial object, and thus, an amount of calculation subsequently increases.